Finding them
by Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji
Summary: They were taken off the street for no real reason. Now three rival schools must join together to save their friends before it's too late. Hints of SHOUNEN AI/BOYS LOVE...
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

**_Title:_**_ Finding them_

**_Summary:_**_ They were taken off the street for no real reason. Now three rival schools must join together to save their friends before it's too late. _

**Warnings:** _Shounen ai, Boys Love, male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU, mentions of rape and abuse._

**Pairing:**_ This is mostly a Friendship fic with mentions or implied Golden pair, Emerald pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair, Uke pair, and Tango pair..._

**_Chapter 1_**

.

.

.

_February 2o_

_._

_._

_._

That was the date that marked the calendars. A little more than a week left in February before the month will be over and March will be upon them, but to a certain group of people it was a lot more important than just a date or just another day in the year. They had decided that it wasn't really fair that their friend only got to celebrate his birthday every four years, so they had taken it upon themselves to throw a party for him, in four days time, the last day of February but before March hit because than it would be a day late.

Eiji bounced around in excitement before glomping his ochibi-chan, much to the younger boy's annoyance as he shot a glare towards the red head but decided to ignore the red head for now besides it got to out of hand, he can always count on Oishi-senpai to pry his hyperactive lover off of him.

"So let's go through this one last time, after all we wan this to be a special day for Fuji, ne?"

Eiji bobbed his head up and down, reminding Ryoma of a bobble head, "Hoi! Hoi! Of course we do, nya, Oishi. Fujiko-chan deserves a great birthday after all he is going to be sixteen." Eiji exclaimed tightening his grip around Ryoma, unconsciously causing the fourteen year old to gasp.

"Eiji!" yelled Oishi, which was echoed by 'Eiji-senpai' and 'Kikumaru', as the group ran towards the red head who was nearly suffocating their youngest friend. "Let go of Ryoma-kun, your chocking him."

"Hoi!" called Eiji as he turned towards his partner in confusion "Nya, what do you mean, Oishi?"

Tezuka reached the two first and pried the acrobatic player off of the smaller boy, "Echizen, are you okay?" he questioned to the wheezing boy in his arm, who just nodded his head while still trying to get air back into his deprived lungs.

"Eiji, you have to be more careful when you hug Ryoma-kun, his a lot smaller than you." Oishi lightly reprimanded his partner who bowed his head, looking like a helpless kitten.

Ryoma lightly reached over and patted his cat-like senpai's leg, successfully gaining his, and everyone else', attention. "It's alright Eiji-senpai" he whispered "I know you don't mean to hold me so tight."

"Nya, ochibi-chan!" Whispered Eiji and despite the boy being held within their stoic buchou's arms, the hyperactive redhead leaped upon the smaller boy and hugged him. He couldn't help it, his ochibi-chan was just so adorable. It was hard not to hug someone like him.

"Kikumaru, if you don't let go, you'll be running laps around the building until I tell you to stop" Tezuka deadpanned, eyebrow twitching as he found himself sprawled out on the floor, with Ryoma lying on him and Kikumaru on the top of both of them, once again hugging the small boy.

"Nya" Eiji pouted and slowly removed himself from on top of Ryoma who grunted. Taka smiled and helped the smaller boy up while Kaidoh hissed, Momoshiro snickered, Oishi sighed and was scolding Eiji while Inui was scribbling in his notebook.

"Are you okay, Echizen?" asked Takashi while rubbing the back of his head.

Ryoma nodded his head, "Domo" he whispered turning towards the captain who was pulling himself up, "How about you buchou? Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Aa" Tezuka gave a light nod of his head.

~..~

Fuji Syusuke sighed and stared out the window.

He resisted the urge to scream or cry, which ever one came first. It was nearing the end of February which meant another year where he wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday with his friends. When he was younger he was always envious of the other kids, though he hid it well behind his closed eyes and gentle smiles. As he grew older he realized the benefits of having a birthday every four years, he got better gifts to make up for the years, but still it would be nice if he someone would tell wish him a happy birthday even though it wasn't really the day of his birth.

Shaking his head, Fuji made his way towards his bed and fell upon the mattress and closed his eyes. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it, was there.

~..~

The group stayed late into the evening discussing plans and who will bring what and how they were going to throw their tensai a birthday party without him finding out about it. Because let's face it, nothing gets passed Fuji. He will know the group will be keeping something from him and demand to know what it is. Or blackmail them into telling him what they were hiding from him.

Well past dinner time, the group decided they will continue talking about this tomorrow and started leaving Kawamura's sushi. Tezuka and Oishi heading in one direction, Kaidoh and Inui going in another while Eiji, Ryoma and Momo walked in the same direction.

"This is going to be fun. We never really got to throw Fujiko-chan a birthday party before. I bet he'll be surprise."

Momoshiro grinned and nodded his head, "I can't wait to see his face when he sees what we did, I can't."

Ryoma tugged at his cap and grunted when he felt two pairs of arms wrap them-selves around his shoulder. "Get off" he grunted.

"Ochibi-chan" whined the red head

Momoshiro ruffled his head, "Don't be such an un-cute brat, Echizen."

Ryoma sighed and decided to deal with his annoying, immature senpai's.

The first house they stopped at was Eiji's and before leaving he gave his ochibi-chan a extra tight hug before waving to Momoshiro and telling both of goodnight, and that he will see them tomorrow, which were echoed by the two younger boy.

Momoshiro glanced at the small boy beside him. Echizen Ryoma was like a kid brother to him, he knew his house was coming up next, but he didn't want the younger boy to walk home alone, especially since the boys effeminate beauty could and would draw unwanted attention. It was almost as bad as their senpai's Eiji and Fuji but the latter two could protect themselves. He wasn't to sure if Ryoma could as well. He was after all really small for his age and anyone could take advantage of that.

"Momo-senpai, we reached your house. I'll see you tomorrow in school." Ryoma's voice cut through the rascals thoughts.

"EH?" Momo glanced at the building they were standing in front of, before blushing in embarrassment, a sheepish smile on his lips.

Ryoma smirked, "Che. Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai" he whispered tugging at his cap. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oi, Echizen, do you want me to walk you home?"

Ryoma turned and looked over his shoulder, "I am not a girl Momo-senpai, I don't need you to walk me home."

Momoshiro smiled and waved off the glare that the younger was giving him. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow than. Don't forget to be up early, buchou wants everyone there before Fuji-senpai arrives so we can finish discussing plans about the surprise party.

Ryoma nodded his head, "Keh" he responded tossing a hand in the air in a careless wave, causing Momoshiro to smile and shake his head.

Tightening the hold he had on his bag, bright golden-green eyes glanced towards the alley he was passing when a bang was heard. Not wanting to stick around in case something other than a-cat-knocking-over-a-trashcan- was inside the small darkened space.

The hailed 'prince of tennis' calmly, albeit shakily, reached over towards his tennis bag side pocket and after undoing the zipper, slipped his hands inside and started searching for his phone.

Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open and looked at the time and shook his head, seeing the number **_'6:49' _**flashing across the screen. He needed to get home, his father tended to over worry when he was out past sun down, really his father may seem lazy and uncaring but he knew better than that. The old man was worse than any mother.

Spotting the temple a few feet away, Ryoma was about to pick up his pace when he felt rushed footsteps before a hand wrapped itself around his waist.

Dropping his bag in surprise, the small boy struggled to get away. Bringing his elbow back, Ryoma smashed it into his attackers gut, momentarily stunning the man and causing him to release the hold he held on the 'prince'.

Pulling away, Ryoma took off in a run, but didn't get to far when he heard the foot steps behind him. Hearing the rush of winds in his ear, he knew the man had moved his arms to hit him. Ducking beneath the hand, he felt his cap being knocked off his head. His attackers other hand shot forward and grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him backwards.

Twisting in the man's arms, Ryoma thrust his left leg into the older males shin and quickly stripped of the jacket, while taking off again. An annoyed sounding growl was heard before he felt a hard blow land in the back of his head.

The last thing he remembered before every-thing went dark was a foul smelling breath on his face and a voice in his ears telling him that he would pay for being such a troublesome brat.

* * *

_**(Authors Note:** The place where i live is on Tsunami watch, people have been asked to evacuate already, so this is just a heads up in case you don't see anymore updates from me in a while. It's not because gave up the story it's just I will be quite busy._**)**

_.....Anyways..._

_What do you think? should I continue?_

_Leave a review, if you please._

_xKagi-chanx_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

**_Title:_**_ Finding them_

**_Summary:_**_ They were taken off the street for no real reason. Now three rival schools must join together to save their friends before it's too late. _

**Warnings:** _Shounen ai, Boys Love, male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU**, **mentions of rape and abuse._

**Pairing:**_This is mostly a Friendship fic with mentions or implied Golden pair, Emerald pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair, Uke pair, and Tango pair..._

**_Chapter 2 (_****_mentions of rape and abuse in this chapter.)_**

.

.

.

_February 2o_

_._

_._

_._

An exasperated sigh was heard before a male with a blue cap glared at the space in front of him in irritation. "Akutagawa, how could your direction lead us so far away from our part of Tokyo?" glancing around the cap wearing male wrinkled his nose, "By the looks of things, this place is rather close to Seigaku, isn't it."

"Your right Shishido-senpai." A tall silvery-white haired boy answered nodding his head. "So now that we know where we are, we can have someone come and get us."

"Good idea Choutarou." Shishido called with a small smile, causing the tall Hyotei anomaly but before any of the four people present could do anything a man stepped out from an alley.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man leered towards the four Junior high students. "Each of you are good looking, hmm" letting his eyes trail over the group, his gaze seemed to linger one in particular. "But you…you are different from the other three. You have a type of fire in your eyes. I wish to possess that fire." He made a move to lunge it when he was shoved back.

"Don't you dare try to touch Hiyoshi, bastard. " Shishido spat out taking a step in front of his boyfriend while also standing closer to the victim of the insane man's lust, Jirou slid in beside Shishido, hiding the younger male from sight. "No one messes with out kohai."

Growling the man ran forward and swatted boy Jirou and Shishido to the side before making grab at Hiyoshi. Seeing the man's move, Hiyoshi jumped backwards away from he strangers reaching hands.

Looking around Hiyoshi tried to find something, anything, he could use to defend himself with. Spotting a stick leaning against a trashcan, Hiyoshi ran towards the 'weapon' and grasp it in his hand. "It's not a staff, but I can still use it as such." Hiyoshi whispered lowly as he slid into a stance he seen his father take when he was training his students. He had to thank tennis for giving him practice with speed and stamina.

When the man darted towards him again he swung the stick like it was a staff, aiming for the attacker's side, but what he didn't count on was the fact the guy would be a seasoned fighter and could duck and dodge his hits with ease.

Getting fed up with the boy, the man ducked under the stick and before Hiyoshi could retaliate he slid up behind Hyotei's future captain and knocked him out with a blow to his neck.

"Bastard!" yelled Shishido as he ran towards the man but before the fourteen year old could do anything he soon found himself sailing threw the air and right into Jirou and Ohtori knocking all three of them down. And before they had a chance to get back up again, the man picked up Hiyoshi and ran off, ignoring the curses and shouts being yelled at him.

* * *

Releasing a gust of breath, a male about thirteen ruffled his hair in frustration. He could not believe his luck. Falling asleep on the bus only to be woken up at the last stop which happened to have been in Tokyo which was no where close to Kanagawa. Looking around, green eyes took in the scene trying to see if there was a hotel or something nearby. There wasn't he could do but find somewhere to stay for the night.

About to take another step, he was halted however when he found himself on the hard, cement ground a moment later, staring at the darkened sky. With a growl, Kirihara got back to his feet and glared at the man who had dared to run into him only to stare at him intently when he saw the familiar tennis jersey of Hyotei Gakuen on the boy's body.

"Oi, bastard watch where the hell you go." He yelled eyes narrowed, "And why the hell are you holding the prissy, mushroom headed, Hyotei player?"

The man chuckled as he walked towards a car that was parked on the side and placed the boy on the front seat, before turning to face Kirihara again. "This must be my lucky night. I knew I was going to have a prey but to have two. Simply amazing. You won't mind me taking you as well, will you?"And before Kirihara could respond the man was already advancing.

Grabbing at Kirihara's jacket, the attacker tugged the younger boy towards him. Struggling free, Kirihara shrugged off his jacket, only to turn back around and yanked the jacket out of his attackers hands and made a run for it, not minding the fact he still wore his tennis bag or that the extra weight would slow him down. He didn't get too far before he felt a blow hit him in the back of his head before he fell unconscious.

A male with short spiky blue hair was walking down the street when he saw an older man attack a boy who looked a few years younger than him. Racing forward the blue haired male tackled the attacker before getting back up and reaching out to grab the smaller boys body to carry him away.

Standing up the unknown stranger glared, staking forward he tossed both boys into the alley nearby. The older teenager made sure the bundle in his arms was alright before turning to glare at the man. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"You should not have interfered, but now that you have, your going to regret it boy." He hissed wrenching the unconscious boy carefully on the ground, away from them before facing the meddling older teen with a maniacal grin.

Shoving the boy to the wall, the stranger unzipped his pants before doing the same to the stricken teen and with no delay he thrust violently into his victim and not bothering to pause he kept moving, in and out of the blue haired teen.

Crying and pleading for the man to stop, blue-green eyes drifted toward something barely seen on the inside of the man's jacket. He saw that it was an ID with a name on it. Before he could comprehend anything the man inside of him climaxed spilling his release.

Pulling out, the culprit of such a heinous crime smirked at the groaning victim. Bending over his prey, the male grabbed a tissue from his jacket and cleaned the mess he made, he sopped briefly when he saw the red liquid. "Seems I was too rough on you. It looks like I tore something since you bleeding." He murmured before shrugging. "Oh well" he smiled and zipped up the boys zipper, before tossing the boy towards the trash can. "Nothing we can do about that. It's too bad. I would have loved to take you with us."

Footsteps were heard and the man turned his head towards the entrance and gaped when he saw what looked to be an angel. Black-green hair glowed under the dim lighting of the street lights giving the illusion that the boy had a halo. He watched as the boy continued to walk not wanting to get involve most likely.

After carrying the unruly black haired boy towards the car, he made a quick move towards the smaller boy and much to his surprise, the boy had put up a good fight but he always got what he wanted and the boy was no different. He wanted them and he would have them and there was nothing anyone could do about that.

Finally knocking the golden eyed boy out, he picked him up and took him to the car with his other two finds and making sure everything was set he drove off.

Not too far away he caught a glipse of something and with growl he grabbed the things and tossed them out of the car, not caring where they landed or who found it. He could not risk taking those things to his house and being found out.

Unknown to him, he had messed with the wrong three boys. No one missed with Seigaku and Rikkaidai's baby boys. And no one dared to touch what belonged to Atobe Keigo. Yes, there will be hell when he was found.

* * *

_**(Authors Note: **Updating from previous note: Even though we were the prime target for the Tsunami attack after the 8.8 earthquake that hit Chile...and for those in Chile, my condolences, we barely dodge the attack, with minimal damage which I am thankful for since my uncle's, aunts and cousin's were at a closer range for the attacks.**)**_

_....Anyways, here's the newest chapter..._

_Thanks for all the reviews..._

_xKagi-chanx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** _Shounen ai, Boys Love, male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU, mentions of rape and abuse._

**Pairing:**_ This is mostly a Friendship fic with mentions or implied Golden pair, Emerald pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair, Uke pair, and Tango pair..._

**_Chapter 3_**

.

.

._February 21_

.

.

The group stood by the gates early the next morning, waiting for their baby boy to show up. Knowing the boy tended to be at least thirty minutes late for anything, they knew they had to wait for at least ten more minutes seeing as they had been waiting for twenty minutes now.

"That Echizen, mou, I told him not to be late too." Grumbled Momoshiro running a hand threw his hair.

"Hoi! Hoi! No mind Momo-chan, nya. We all knew ochibi-chan would be late. That's why we set the meeting for at least an hour before Fujiko-chan will arrive." Eiji smiled and wrapped his arms around his partners shoulder, holding out two finger's in his trademark 'victory' sign.

"Nani, then why did I have to come early?" called Momoshiro in distress, looking at his senpai, who just smiled.

Eiji closed one of his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the dunk smash player, "That's because ochibi-chan is cute, and a growing boy. He needs his rest, nya." Was the teasing response to the question asked.

Before Momoshiro could reply, a red car pulled up in front of them which caused the regulars to share a confused look when Fuji stepped out after telling his sister thank-you and goodbye.

Fuji turned and smiled at his friend, "Morning minna-san! You guys were called here as well, ne. I wonder what Sumire-chan called us here for?" Looking around Fuji chuckled in amusement "It seems Ryo-chan is late as usual."

The rest of the regulars shared a look, before glancing towards their tensai in confusion.

"Eh, what do you mean, Fujiko-chan? Ryuzaki-sensei asked us to come here, nya?" the red head asked jumping at the light brown haired boy and wrapping his arms around him.

"Saa…" Fuji tilted his head to the side "Isn't that the reason all of you are here as well?" he asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

About to respond to the question, Oishi was halted when their sensei walked over and nodded at them. "So you all are already here, that's good. Come to the clubroom. I have something I have to tell you."

Sharing a look, the team followed their coach, until Inui interrupted, "But sensei. Echizen-kun is not here, yet. So technically we are not _all_ here." the 'all' being stretched to indicate that not everyone was present at the moment.

No one except Tezuka, Fuji and Inui had seen the coach flinch when Ryoma's name was mentioned and dread filled them.

Did something happen to Ryoma?

And if so, what happened to their baby?

* * *

Arriving at the clubroom, the teens blinked when they saw a man hunched over on the bench, head in his hands while his shoulders shook. They recognized the man as Ryoma's father.

"Echizen-san?" whispered Oishi "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Ryoma-kun hurt? Is he in the hospital? Oh no!"

"Oishi, calm down." Whispered Tezuka as he gazed at the older man, who slowly raised his head to face the group.

Most gasp, some looked surprise and two twitched.

The man's eyes was bloodshot, the skin around his eyes were puffy and swollen and it looked the man had not gotten any sleep at all.

"Echizen-san?" whispered Momoshiro

Nanjirou stood up, "Have any of you seen my son?" he asked, already knowing the answer but asking anyways just for the heck of asking it.

The group shared a look and turned towards the man and shook his head.

"Not since last night when he was walking home." Momo responded, turning his head to glance at Eiji, before turning back to the ex tennis pro. "Why? Didn't he come home, last night?"

A head shaking in the negative, "He never came home!" Nanjirou croaked.

Ryuzaki placed a hand over her ex students shoulder, "We think he was kidnapped off the streets on his way home."

"What makes you think it was a kidnapping?" asked Fuji, blue eyes opened and glinting.

Ryuzaki sighed and shook her head. "Not to far from where Echizen lives, a young boy about your age or a few years older was found brutally attacked. He was rushed to the hospital for intensive care." the old coach closed her eyes and sighed. "He was found earlier this morning by a couple of students who were headed to school."

The regulars of Seigaku froze at the news and glanced at each other before focusing on their coach. "Go on." Whispered Oishi his arm wrapped tightly around the teary eyed acrobat.

"But it was several students from another school who found the prove that Ryoma-kun might indeed have been kidnapped."

Tezuka brows furrowed, "Such as?" he prompted.

"Yeah, tell us." urged Momoshiro and Eiji.

Shaking her head, Ryuzaki glanced at Nanjirou who sat hunched over in his seat, his hands gripping the lose clothing on his leg. With a sigh she turned and looked at her boys who were all looking at her with hope=filled eyes. Hoping that whatever she said wasn't as bad as it sounded. She really did not want to tell them anymore, but she knew thay had to know and if anyone could find and bring Ryoma back, it woud be them.

Opening her mouth, she began listing the items found. "A Seigaku tennis bag, a school bag, a white cap with an 'R' in the front, and as you know there is only one person who owns a white cap like that." The coach sighed. "And what cemented the revelation beside the Seigaku tennis bag and the white cap was this." Ryuzaki held out a jacket, a red, white and blue one. A Seigaku regular's tennis jacket.

"Ochibi" wailed Eiji as he lunged towards the coach, taking the jacket from her hands and hugged it close to his chest while crying softly. "Ochibi"

Oishi rushed forward and brought the boy to his chest, holding him close as he sobbed.

"Who found it?" asked Tezuka

Several figures stepped forward from were they were previously stood, hidden from immediate view. "We found it."

The Seigaku regulars looked over and gasp. **_"You!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Well hope you all liked the chapter._

_Reviews are appreciated._

_xKagi-chanx_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

**_Title:_**_ Finding them!!_

**_Summary:_**_ They were taken off the street for no real reason. Now three rival schools must join together to save their friends before it's too late. _

**Warnings:** _Shounen ai, Boys Love, male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU, mentions of rape and abuse._

**Pairing:**_ This is mostly a Friendship fic with mentions or implied Golden pair, Emerald pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair, Uke pair, and Tango pair..._

**_Chapter 4_**

.

.

._February 21_

.

.

.

The Seigaku regulars stared at the group standing in front of them in surprise. After all Kanagawa wasn't close to Tokyo, so how could Rikkai happen across Ryoma's things on their way to school?

As if reading their minds, Yanagi shifted his head, "We were on our way here to ask for assistance. We knew that you would offer you assistance, with the least amount of fuss. But on our way here we happen across…well you know what."

"Our help, with what?" asked Oishi as he ran his hands around the acrobats back soothingly.

Yukimura took a step forward, a frown on his face and eyes narrowed with a serious glint within them. "Someone took Akaya. We got a call last night from his parents asking if he was at any of our homes. When he wasn't we decided to go out and search around the places closest to the school and his house. We found nothing and thought that Akaya had fallen asleep on the bus, after two hours of searching the area and finding nothing. It was a usual occurrence if Akaya wasn't being watched." Yukimura closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "But we were wrong. Someone took Akaya but left behind his tennis bag and his regulars' jacket. Marui found it lying near a trash can in the opposite direction of where Akaya lives."

"Akaya will not go anywhere without his tennis jacket. He loves it to much to part with it." Yanagi whispered moving his head towards the mentioned item solemnly.

"And besides any self respected tennis player would never leave their bag lying around on the floor like Yesterday's trash." replied Yukimura his eyes closed as he resisted the building urge to cry. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the strong, firm hand on his shoulder.

"Especially not Akaya!" Whispered Marui, his head lowered so no one could see his expression, though it was obvious the red head wanted to, or was close to, cry(ing)

"So Ryoma and Kirihara-kun were both taken by some unknown person, but the question remains. Why? Why were they taken?" questioned Inui his glasses glinting.

Before anyone could reply to that, a shout from outside was heard drawing everyone's attention to the noise.

**_"Tezuka! Seigaku! Where are you? Don't you dare make ore-sama wait, ahn!" _**

Everyone shared a look. Why was the Hyotei captain here? And why was he yelling for them? Tezuka walked towards the door and opened to the door and to find the Hyotei regulars standing near the tennis courts. Stepping out of the room, the rest of his team following. "What is it Atobe?"

"Ore-sama tachi needs your help!" he called waving his hand in the air.

Fuji stared at them, "For what reason?" he questioned glancing at his best friend who was still wrapped in the fuku buchou's arms. Turning his head he saw that Momoshiro and Kaidoh were still a bit shaken at the news. As were everyone else.

"Someone had dared to take one of ore-sama' teammates!" Atobe declared.

Rikkaidai and Seigaku shared a worried look. "What do you mean?"

"Hiyoshi was kidnapped yesterday when he, Ohtori, Shishido and Jirou were lost wondering around last night. The assailant had engaged them in a fight and after tossing them away, and knocked Hiyoshi out before taking off, with him."

"You as well!" whispered Yukimura

The Hyotei members turned towards the direction to see Rikkai standing there. "Rikkai. What are you guys doing here?"

"Same reason you are." Replied Yukimura

"Someone kidnapped one of your friends, and you came to Seigaku to ask for their help because you knew they would do it with the less amount of persuasion, ahn" replied the diva of Hyotei.

"Exactly"

The Seigaku regulars didn't know whether to be offended or not. Tezuka cleared his throat. "We would like to help you, really. But one of out own friends has been taken as well."

"Eh" called Gakuto "Who?"

Eiji wailed loudly and began sobbing into his partners shoulder while Momoshiro's shoulder shook and Kaidoh closed his eyes. The grief they were trying to hide broke free.

"Ochibi" came the broken voice of Eiji as he clutch he jacket in his hands closer to his body.

Atobe's eyes widened. "That brat was taken?"

Tezuka nodded his head. "As you can see, we have out own problems as does Rikkai, seeing as there Kirihara-kun was taken as well."

"What?" Exclaimed Gakuto and Jirou looking towards Rikkaidai and were met with Marui crying upon his double partners shoulder, Yukimura had his head turned away from them with his eyes closed and hands were shaking as he gripped the Rikkai jacket in his hand. The rest of the team had their heads lowered and looked solemn.

The team stood around silently. Before Tezuka looked up and cleared his throat, politely to gain their attention. Once he was sure everyone was paying attention, the captain of Seigaku addressed the issue at hand. "We should work together then. All of us can be eyes and ears for each other. It would be easier and hopefully a lot faster if we had more people searching."

"That's a good idea." Nodded Atobe for once not bothering to be flashy or arrogant "But why would someone take Echizen-kun, Hiyoshi-kun and Kirihara-kun. What do they have in common with each other?"

The question stumped the group; no one knew what the three youngsters had in common with each other. Ryuzaki cleared her throat, gaining the players attention.

'What is it, sensei?" asked Taka

"I have just cleared it with the principal and he has excused you from school today. He said he would also notify Hyotei and Rikkai about their regulars being absent."

Atobe and Yukimura bowed their heads, "Thank-you sensei." They uttered gratefully.

Shaking her head, Ryuzaki glanced at the hunched form that was sitting in the clubroom. "I am going to take Nanjirou home. If they are any news, please call the Echizen house or my cell phone."

"Um sensei, would it be alright if you went to take Akaya's parents to the Echizen's house as well. It would be easier if all the missing students' parents were all together. Since the police would probably want to ask some questions as well." Whispered Yanagi

Atobe nodded, "And the same for Hiyoshi's family."

Ryuzaki nodded her head, "That is fine. I just need the boy's addresses."

Yukimura and Atobe wrote down their teammates/friends addressed before handing them towards the elderly coach, who nodded her head in thanks. "Alright. Boys" she turned to look at her team. "I want you guys to show Hyotei and Rikkai to the Echizen house and don't stay out too late.

The boys nodded their heads and watched silently as their coach wrapped her arms around Ryoma's father and guided him towards where her car was parked.

* * *

_Hope you all like it. _

_Review._

_xKagi-chanx_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own PoT; the show belongs to Konomi Takeshi._

**_Title:_**_ Finding them!!_

**_Summary:_**_ They were taken off the street for no real reason. Now three rival schools must join together to save their friends before it's too late. _

**Warnings:** _Shounen ai, Boys Love, male x male relationships, OOC-ness. AU, mentions of rape and abuse._

**Pairing:**_This is mostly a Friendship fic with mentions or implied Golden pair, Emerald pair, Silver pair, Dirty pair, Uke pair, and Tango pair..._

**_Chapter 5_**:

.

._February 21_

.

.

Groaning, bright golden eyes fluttered open.

"You awake." a whispered voice stated

Turning, Ryoma looked at the person who had spoken. Messy, curly black hair and green eyes stared down at him.

Rikkaidai's, Kirihara Akaya.

And there was someone else their as well. Blinking his eyes, he frowned before he realized who the boy was.

It was Hyotei's Hiyoshi Wakashi, wasn't it? His opponent from the Kantou district tournaments!

"Where are we?"

"Don't know. Some guy brought us here. He hasn't said the reason why yet." Whispered Hiyoshi.

Ryoma frowned and tried to sit up but paused a second later and tugged at his arms.

"We're chained to the wall, so it's no use in trying to move around." Replied Kirihara as he shook his arms and legs, listening to the clanking of metals. "He shackled us to keep us from escaping most likely."

Hiyoshi turned his head, "Whatever the reason we were taken, it's not going to be anything good."

Ryoma sighed and leaned against the wall. He wondered what would happen now. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that he had company or who knew how he would have reacted.

* * *

The regulars of Rikkai, Seigaku, Hyotei were sitting around each other at a nearby park, discussing the different possibilities or reason to why Ryoma, Kirihara and Hiyoshi were taken. And why wasn't Shishido, Ohtori and Jirou taken as well. Why these three in particular.

"Well they each are good tennis players." Stated Ohtori "But that can't be the reason, a lot people are good."

"And them being regulars on the tennis team is nothing to be noted seeing that there is a lot of other people that could have been targeted if all the kidnapper wanted was a tennis regular."

The group nodded at that.

"They don't look alike, don't act the same, they don't even live near each other. What is it that we are missing?" questioned Fuji crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is it that makes them the same?" Whispered Oshitari tapping fingers on his forearms

"Ryoma is a tensai, a prodigy and from what I have seen of Kirihara and Hiyoshi, they could be labeled as one, in their own right." Oishi's voice cut through the silence.

Fuji tilted his head to the side and nodded his head; he saw what his fuku-buchou was aiming for. "They are aces for their respective schools. The team depends on them to win. The captains strive for them to be better, to be the pillar for their team when they (the captains) graduate."

The team all looked up in surprise.

"That would link them together." Whispered Inui tapping his finger against his notebook while Yanagi nodded his head absentmindedly wondering why he or Sadaharu never thought of that possibility.

"But…" everyone turned towards Tezuka who was staring at the empty place in front of him before turning to look at everyone else.. "But what if, this person who took Ryoma, Kirihara and Hiyoshi, what if it had nothing to do with tennis?" he questioned.

It was obvious the group hadn't thought about the possibility of the kidnapping not being apart of or related to tennis because what other ways could there be to link the three besides them playing tennis.

"What do you mean, Tezuka-buchou?" asked Momoshiro

Tezuka looked up, brown eyes showing worry and concern for the three younger males who were taken. "This morning my grandfather mentioned something to me..."

With furrowed brows, the regulars of Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai stared at Tezuka with confusion. "What are trying to tell us, Tezuka, ahn?"

"My grandfather was worried about something, which is, in itself strange, seeing as he has never been one to be worried about anything. But this morning he had been as he told me to be careful and to stay in groups. He said to make sure no one left practice by them-selves. After telling me that he slipped me this..." Tezuka held out a news paper clipping "Before leaving the room."

Holding up the newspaper in question, a bold headline caught their attention, causing many eyes to widen in shocked surprise.

**_"A renounced criminal is on the loose."_**

_A few nights ago, Yamashita Akito, an alleged kidnapper, murderer and rapist has just escaped from high security, killing ten on duty guards and severely injuring five others. The people are being warned to make sure their child is not out after sun down until this criminal is captured._

The group stopped reading and looked up. Eiji, Momoshiro, Marui, Gakuto and Jirou burst out crying at the prospects that their younger friends were going through if this Yamashita Akito was indeed the one who took them.

"Let's go talk to Ryuzaki-sensei about this. And if the police are indeed at the house, we can talk to them about the possibility that this criminal was the one who took our friends."

Nodding the rest of the group got up and left the café. And ran towards the Echizen household!

* * *

_Here's the new chapter._

_Review._

_xKagi-chanx_


End file.
